


Bedbugs and Kisses

by Myka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-28
Updated: 2006-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidden kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedbugs and Kisses

Sirius put a finger over his lips and shushed. Remus quickly closed his mouth before he could mutter a word. Lily’s laughter could be heard from above, followed by James starting another anecdote Remus’s mouth formed a thin line as he looked at Sirius, who seemed at a loss for words.

“Why are we hiding?” he whispered, but Sirius quickly shushed him again, took out his wand, and cast silencio over them.

“Why are we hiding under the bed?” Remus asked again, loudly this time. Sirius looked away and mumbled something Remus couldn’t catch.

“What?”

“Because I promised James we would leave the room empty until dinner started.”

“We?”

“You and me.”

Remus felt his brows close in instantly, making Sirius look away again.

“I’m sorry! I forgot! When I heard them coming down the hall I sort of panicked.”

“I can’t believe you! You-” Remus stopped talking the second after Lily’s laughter stopped. “Why did they stop talking?” Remus asked although he could think of an answer.

“Maybe they’re snogging,” Sirius offered, “or worse.”

Remus visibly paled. “I don’t want to hear them doing that! We can’t cast silencio on them! Whoever made silencio unable to block outside noise needs to be crucioed! I haven’t even kissed anyone yet!” 

“Never kissed?” Sirius repeated in an attempt to change the subject.

Remus scowled a bit. “Not everyone has girls following their every move.” 

“I always reject them,” Sirius whispered close to Remus’ ear, making him blush a deep red. “I confessed to you, didn’t I?” 

Remus looked away this time. “But you weren’t being serious about that,” he said in a lowered voice. “I’m a guy, and a werewolf, and-” He shut up when Sirius took his head between his hands, tilting his face until their eyes met.

“Remus…you really are a fool,” Sirius said before closing the distance between them.

It was soft where their lips met, and as Sirius’s fingers started tracing the side of Remus’ face, Remus responded by doing the same. He didn’t let go even after the kiss had ended. 

They didn’t speak, content with hearing the other’s heartbeat and feeling their warmth. There was no need to speak, because Remus initiated the next kiss and the one after that.

They didn’t even notice when James and Lily left.


End file.
